


Quantum Mechanics

by DrifterWriter



Series: Leo and Kun [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Exams, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrifterWriter/pseuds/DrifterWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quantum mechanics is going to end Kun, and his neighbour sneezing perpetually doesn't help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quantum Mechanics

Kun closed his eyes in frustration, letting his forehead fall onto the textbook which lay open on the table in front of him.

It had been.

Five.

Fucking.

Hours.

Since his neighbour had started to sneeze.

And okay, he was usually kind and gentle and sympathetic, but he became so typically un-Kun during exam times that even his closest friends steered clear until the exams were over. He would shut himself in, allowing only Neymar (who had the only spare key to his apartment) to occasionally come and check on him.

To top it all, he had physics the next day, which was easily his worst subject (he had no idea why he had decided to take it as a major in University, it was killing him) and his neighbour's sneezing wasn't making things easy.

He sighed frustratedly as he read through another set of formulae without really taking in a word of whatever was written.

 _"AA-TISHOO!"_ His neighbour sneezed.

Kun groaned.

The thin walls of the adjoining apartments had never really been much of a problem until today; his neighbour, though admittedly extremely cute and fit by what Kun had glimpsed occasionally in the laundry room, didn't seem to bring back many girls, even though he didn't seem to be much older than Kun.

Really, they'd never spoken before, just exchanged genial nods in the hallway once in a blue moon before they went their own ways, to live their own lives. Heck, Kun didn't even know the guy's name.

But now this guy was driving him crazy.

And not in the way he usually did.

"AA-TISHOOOO!"

Kun gritted his teeth. One more sneeze, and he would flip.

"AAAA-TISHOOOO!"

Kun flipped.

He stood from his chair abruptly and shoved his textbook aside, causing it to fall to the floor noisily along with his highlighter and his pens. Stalking dramatically to the kitchen, he proceeded to yank open random cupboards, venting his anger on the poor handles, not really aware of what he was doing.

Then he saw the chicken.

Kun froze, an idea slowly surfacing through his hazy temper.

The chicken was just sitting there, thawed and ready, just waiting to be prepared into a delicious dish, a delicious-

 _"-canja,"_ Kun whispered to himself.

Chicken noodle soup.

It was like someone had flipped a switch; he immediately set into action. Washed his hands, set water to boil, shredded the chicken. It was familiar and therapeutic, reminding him of the countless times he had made canja for his siblings when they got sick and their parents didn't care. It had been his own comfort food, and probably still was, except he hadn't had canja in forever.

He forgot about the physics exam as he cooked, the tension dissolving from his shoulders and his mind clearing, lips twitching into a Kun-smile as he bused around the warm kitchen.

_"AA-TISHOOOO!"_

"Hang in there just a little longer, love," Kun murmured unconsciously to his absent neighbour.

The soup was ready after half an hour and a lot of sneezes. Kun carefully poured it into a soup bowl from the set his sister had bought his with her first salary- it was one of the most precious things he owned- and carefully set it on a tray as he headed out of the apartment to the next one.

Biting his lip nervously, he balanced the tray expertly on his left hand and knocked with the right.

His neighbour's nose was red and his eyes were slightly watery, making him look extremely puppy-like for a second. His hair was mussed up in a way that managed to look hot despite the circumstances, and he was bundled up in clothes which managed to show off his fit figure despite all odds.

Kun swallowed, throat suddenly dry.

"Hi?" His neighbour said, smiling nervously, and _fuck,_ he looked adorable.

"Hey," Kun managed. "I'm Kun Agüero, I live next doo-"

"Yeah, I know you're my neighbour, I've seen you before." The guy smiled prettily, albeit a little bashfully. "What can I do for you, uh, Kun?"

"I don't know your name?" Kun said, apologetically. He was going to end up embarrassing himself anyway. Might as well get to know this guy's name.

"Leo Messi," he replied, without a pause. "So, um. Any reason you're here? I don't mean to be rude or anything-" he added hastily.

Kun held up the chicken soup dumbly. Leo raised his eyebrows.

"I heard you sneezing all evening," Kun explained, hardly registering the words coming from his mouth as his own. "So I made you some canja- it's a kind of-"

"Chicken soup!" Leo half shouted in delight, almost making a startled Kun drop the soup bowl.

"Sorry," Leo added hurriedly, his eyes suddenly sparkling. "It's just that- nobody ever knows how to make canja the way it should be made- and nobody's ever made any for- but, but- this is for me?" He asked, smiling in his excitement.

"Well, course it's for you, why would I be standing outside your door with it if it wasn't?" Kun rolled his eyes, not-so-secretly thrilled at Leo's reaction. "Go on, have it before it gets cold, it'll be good for your sneezing."

"Oh, my God, come right in," Leo smiled happily, shuffling out of the doorway as fast as the blankets draped around him allowed him to. "You're a saviour, I swear, Kun, thank you so much!"

"You sound like you haven't had homemade soup in years," Kun teased.

"I haven't," Leo admitted, leading him into the kitchen.

"What?" Kun stared.

"I...live mostly on takeout?" Leo grinned, wincing a little at Kun's thunderstruck expression and then sneezing. "Sorry, sorry! I just don't know how to cook- like, ever since I came to Uni, I don't remember having a proper meal-"

"And how long ago was that?"

"Three years?" Leo said, making it sound like a question.

"Shit, Leo," Kun said, setting the soup down on the kitchen table. "From now on, I'm cooking us dinner every night, and you get to treat me to lunch on the weekends in return."

He regretted his words as soon as he'd said them- they were too domestic, too _intimate_ , somehow, to say to a guy he barely knew. He couldn't really take his words back, though, so he waited nervously for Leo to say something.

And then Leo laughed. "Deal." He took a sip of the soup and closed his eyes, sighing softly. "Kun-?"

He trailed off.

"Yeah?" Kun prompted.

Leo smiled at him, making Kun's heart shudder slightly and then stop. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Kun said, meaning it.

*

The soup got over way before their conversation did. They lost track of time as they talked, starting with generic topics like the bad weather and good restaurants in town, before they ventured into friends and eventually family.

And the best thing was that after five minutes of knowing each other, Kun felt amazingly relaxed and comfortable around Leo, talking about his sister's antics from when they were younger, to which Leo responded with stories about himself which were too wild to be true.

"Oh, please," Kun snorted, his arms folded on the kitchen table where he sat across Leo, who had pretty much stopped sneezing. "You can't expect me to believe that you stuck a bean in your ear when you were five and didn't tell anyone for three months!"

"It's true, though," Leo said, grinning. "I thought I would get into trouble, so I didn't tell anyone, and then when it started to hurt when I caught a cold I told my mum and she was like- she was like _what bean?!?"_

By now, they were both laughing hard, Leo clutching his sides as he hiccuped and Kun nearly falling of his chair in mirth, trying to imagine a five-year old Leo with a green bean in his ear.

"So," Leo said, smile lines around his eyes showing as they twinkled. "What do you study in Uni?"

"Physics-" Kun replied.

Then he froze.

He had.

A physics final.

The next.

Fucking.

Day.

"Shit!" Kun yelled, jumping up perhaps more dramatically than was necessary. "I have a physics final tomorrow!"

"Kun-?"

He ran towards the door. "Sorry, Leo, I gotta study!" He tried to throw Leo an apologetic glance, but ran out before he could see the latter's expression. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, yeah? Thanks for, uh, talking-"

He ran into his apartment, his heart racing, mentally kicking himself for wasting so much time (not that spending time with Leo was wasting time, but let's be real, he had a physics final the next day-). Jumping into his study, he settled himself into his chair, glancing at the clock (9:00 p.m.) and clicking on the table light before poring over the textbook.

He studied for about an hour, nearly tearing his hair out in frustration as formula after formula floated behind his eyes, until someone knocked on the study door.

"Come in," he said distractedly, without lookin back.

"Kun?" Leo said, and Kun turned to see him peeking out playfully from behind the study doorway. "You okay?"

"I'm dying," Kun sighed. "How'd you get in?"

"You left the front door wide open." Leo padded into the room, drawing up the spare chair to sit beside Kun, who had his head in his hands. "Kun, relax. Please."

"But I have an exam tomorrow-"

"And you're going to ace it," Leo said, so firmly that Kun almost believed him. "But you need to relax. You won't get anywhere if you panic. Okay?"

Kun nodded slightly, trying to breathe deeply.

"There, that's it," Leo said encouragingly, bringing his hand up to rub small, comforting circles into Kun's back through his thin cotton t-shirt. "Better?"

"I think so," Kun nodded, eyes still closed, involuntarily leaning back into Leo's hand.

"Good." Leo rubbed a little harder. "Now, I need you to tell me how much you've revised."

"Well," Kun started, opening his eyes to flick through the pages. "I've mostly got vectors and forces down, and projectile motion, I think it's the quantum mechanics that's going to kill me."

"Really?" Leo laughed. "Okay, well, I can help your with that, love."

"You can?"

Leo nodded. In the yellow light of Kun's table lamp, his dark eyes glinted intelligently. There was something extremely reassuring and stoic about his presence.

"I major in physics too," Leo told him, and what. "In fact, I'm just a year above you, so I've done this stuff already, and I'm pretty sure I remember it all."

"Oh, God." Kun sighed in relief, turning to give a surprised Leo a hug, who, after a split second, hugged right back. "You're amazing, Leo."

"You're the one who made me canja," Leo reminded him, smiling nonetheless.

*

"So, wait," Kun said, holding a hand up. "Hybridisation is the intermixing of atomic orbitals having nearly the same energy to give exactly equivalent orbitals with the same energy, identical shape and symmetrical orientation in space. Right?"

"Perfect!" Leo said enthusiastically, lookin up from the textbook from which he was checking the definitions. "Okay, now, try to do the hybridisation of a CH4 molecule?"

When Kun couldn't do it, Leo just shook his head fondly, took the pen from Kun's hand and explained it so thoroughly and beautifully that Kun knew he wouldn't forget the hybridisation of a CH4 molecule till the end of his days.

*

They studied till twelve in the night until Leo insisted he go to bed, explaining that Kun had to save his energy and get a good night's sleep to give a good exam.

"Yes, mom," Kun said, rolling his eyes but yawning.

Leo got up from his chair and gave Kun an unexpected kiss on the cheek, making his go up in flames. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Come visit me before you leave for your exam?"

"Sure." Kun said, biting his lip. Then he added, "I'm going to have nightmares about angular radial nodes of 2p orbitals."

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?" Leo asked, effectively translating his words.

"Please," Kun said, unshamedly desperate.

They fell asleep in Kun's bed, Kun clutching Leo's hand for dear life.

*

"I'm going to fail," Kun groaned as he laced up his shoes.

"You're going to be fine," Leo said firmly, handing him his backpack. "So I have classes today, but if your exam goes well, do you want to maybe get dinner?"

"Sure, but what if it doesn't go well?" Kun sighed.

"It will," Leo said, kissing him on his cheek again. "Go, okay? And text me when you're done. You have my number, right?"

Kun nodded. He'd taken Leo's number last night.

"Good luck," Leo smiled, squeezing Kun's hand as they walked to the bus stop. "You won't need it."

*

"Your time starts...now. Begin, please."

There was a flurry of papers as everybody turned their question paper over. Heart beating fast, Kun glanced at the first question.

_Define hybridisation. Give the hybridisation of a CH4 molecule._

Smiling slightly to himself, Kun began to write.

*

"Hey, Kun!" Leo said, kicking off his shoes as he entered Kun's apartment. "How was it?"

"It was- okay, I guess."

"Are we going for dinner?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Of course we are."

*

"Open it," Leo said impatiently, his hand rubbing familiar circles into Kun's back.

"No."

"Kun, open the damned envelope!"

"Okay, okay!" Kun slit the envelope open.

Score: 98.7%  
Strengths: Quantum Mechanics

Both Kun and Leo grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, appreciation is appreciated.


End file.
